


Blanket

by XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece Prompts [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Sometimes, something as simple as a blanket can mean great things.





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

 Nighttime on the  _Thousand Sunny_. The air was rather brisk tonight, but it was to be expected since the next island was supposed to be a Winter Island. Ice had formed in the sea and there were snowflakes gently falling down.  
  
 Up in the Crow's Nest, Nami sat quietly as she watched the snow fall outside. She was on watch duty tonight while everybody else had gone to bed. Aika was quite excited to see this new island. Then again, she was always excited to see the snow as much as Chopper, Blizzard, and Kumi were.  
  
 As the navigator continued to watch the snowflakes, she suddenly covered her mouth as she let out a sneeze. At first, she thought it was nothing, but then she let out another one, and then a third followed shortly after that one, and then a fourth one. She sighed and sniffled a bit at her carelessness. Out of everyone, she was usually the first one to put on a coat in such frigid temperatures.  
  
 She wouldn't be very surprised if she caught a cold the next morning.  
  
 As she went into another sneezing fit, she felt something drop around her shoulders, causing her to glance back and see that it was a blanket.  
  
 "Huh?" she muttered before she felt something else being put on her head, but she didn't even need to see what it was, this time, for she knew that it was the one thing that she was trusted with. Nami smiled as Luffy soon sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders while placing his right hand on her forehead before feeling his own. He then nodded in self-assurance that she was all right, but then Nami leaned against his shoulder, causing him to glance at her.  
  
 "Thank you, Luffy," she cooed, softly, as her face was dusted a light pink.  
  
 "...Shishishi!" Luffy laughed as his cheeks flushed, as well, before he gave Nami a light peck on her forehead as they continued to watch the snow fall outside.  
  


**THE END**


End file.
